


A strong vessel

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cumshot, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Grace Kink, Hair Pulling, Multi, Oral, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Michael and Lucifer need new vessels while they wait for their true vessels to say yes.They find a strong one, you, and engage in a friendly competition to see who will win you.Gabriel is quick to throw in his name, and soon Castiel does too.Who will win?Written for SPN Kink Bingo, Square : Gangbang.





	A strong vessel

It started off with a fight between Michael and Lucifer. You were what they kept referring to as a ‘strong vessel’, one that could easily contain either of them without much of a problem, and since both of them were wearing down their current vessels, they wanted backup while they waited on their true vessels.

One of them, you can’t remember which, made a comment about how you were probably strong enough to have two angels within you, and that took a hell of a turn. A soft groan at the thought, and their eyes were on you. “She’s _interested_.” Lucifer had grinned. “How about a friendly competition, brother?”

Castiel showed up when he sensed the power surge, and he was enraged to find you on your knees in front of Lucifer with Michael down your throat. “The Winchester’s are coming.” He threatened them.

“So am I.” Lucifer grunted out as his hips slammed into yours. “Let them come.”

Gabriel showed up next. He heard about the pissing contest between the brothers over angel radio, and then felt the massive power surge getting bigger. Perhaps he was worried about humanity, perhaps he just wanted to watch his brother’s finally end this war, it didn’t matter, he showed up just in time to watch Michael fill your throat while you came undone around Lucifer who had just filled your cunt.

“ _Really_ , boys? You invite _Castiel_ to the party and not me?”

“I was **not** invited.” Castiel shot him a look.

“Oh, crashing then?” Gabe grinned and pat Castiel on the back. “Didn’t know you had it in  you, little brother. So this interests you, huh? And here I thought you became a real boy just for the green eyed hero type.” Gabe winked.

“What I am has not changed, Gabriel.”

“Oh, you’ve changed. Trust me.” Gabe glanced over at you. “Pinocchio and I want in.” he grinned and started forwards, moving towards you and his brothers.

“I do not understand that reference, nor do I want ‘in’.”

Gabe laughed and turned to face Cas, walking backwards as he spoke. “You keep lying like that, your nose will get so big you can fuck her with it.”

You licked your lips and Michael wiped your chin with his thumb before dipping it between your lips so you could lick it clean. “I believe that point is mine, brother.”

“Like **hell** it is!” Lucifer growled and slapped your ass, making you yelp. “ _ **I**_ was the one fucking her!”

“She orgasmed when I came. My point.” Michael grinned. “Isn’t that right, little one?”

“What’s this about points?” Gabe asked.

“Every orgasm is a point. Angel with the most points gets the vessel.” Lucifer informed. “And it’s _my_ damn point.” He grabbed your hair and pulled you so your back was to his chest. You whined at the feeling and ground your ass against him. “ _See?_ ” His lips moved to your ear and he lowered his voice. “My point.”

You gave him a nod, just wanting to feel someone inside of you again, and his smile grew.

His arm shot out and he pointed to the wall, a scoreboard appearing. Heaven vs Hell written in large letters on the top, and under Hell, was a single line showing that Lucifer was in the lead.

“My turn.” Michael’s hand went to the back of your neck, and he pulled you away from his brother.

Dragging you into his lap, he barely needed to line up to slide home. Lucifer’s cum was now plugged up inside of you by Michael’s cock, and that thought alone had your walls clenching around Michael. Snapping his fingers, a single line now appeared under Heaven.

“Oh, **fuck you**.” Lucifer shifted to move forward, but Gabe got behind you first. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Snapping his fingers the scoreboard changed and Gabe shrugged. “I told you, I want in.”

“You _have_ your true vessel.”

“So? Doesn’t mean I don’t want her.” Ridding himself of his clothes, he pushed you further down to better expose your backside to him. He eased the way for his fingers using his grace.

Lucifer growled and glanced at the scoreboard, and moments later, a single line appeared under the word ‘Candyman’ and Lucifer got pissed. “ **No grace!** ”

“You can’t make up rules because you’re losing, Luci.” Gabe tsked him and smiled as his two fingers were knuckle deep.

“I’m **not** losing.”

“ If you’re not winning you’re losing. **You** taught me that.” Gab pointed out. “Ready for me, Sugar?” You nod quickly and whine, forehead going to Michael’s shoulder. “Good.”

Pulling his fingers out, he snaps up some lube, coats himself in it and lines up. Gabe let out a deep groan when he bottomed out, that Michael mirrors, and for a moment, both angels are still.

“Move.. _please_.. y-you need to move.”

Slowly they set up a pace, moving in time with each other and a string of curses and cries are falling from your lips. Your whole body is tense and fighting to hold on. You feel like your going to explode you’re so full.

Michael gives Gabe a look, and Gabe seems to understand and the pace picks up again. Michael is moving faster while Gabe goes hard and your head goes back as a scream rips from your throat. You thighs quake, nails digging into Michael’s chest and knuckles going white.

Gabe snaps his fingers, and now ‘Heaven’ and ‘Candyman’ both have two lines.

With a growl, Lucifer is quick to shove his semi hard cock down your throat to muffle your screams. “As soon as they’re  done, I’m fucking you senseless, little one. Just me and my grace filling you so completely.”

You whined, and came undone once again, whimpering around the cock poking at the back of your throat. With a grin, Lucifer snapped his fingers and the sign showed that everyone was tied.

“Better get in here before you can’t catch up.” Gabe teased Cas.

“I told you, I-”

“You’re still here.” Gabe pointed out. “Get your name on that scoreboard. And get in here.”

Castiel stood there awkwardly for a moment. “How- where would I..”

“Get your pickle out and coat her in some special sauce.” Gabe laughed.

“I do not-”

“ **Just get your dick out.** ” Lucifer snapped.

“Scoreboard, first.”

Snapping his fingers, Cas added himself to the scoreboard and moved forward, undoing his belt and slacks. As soon as he was free and within reach, you reached out for him, stroking him a few times.

“Let him have some, Luci. Come on. It’s probably his first time with a girl.” Reluctantly, Lucifer let you pull off of him and take Cas in your mouth.

“It is not my first time.” Cas said to no one in particular as soon as he was warm and wet in your mouth.

“Oh, Cassie!” Gabe grinned and gave you a particularly hard thrust that made you moan around Castiel. “Surprises at every turn.”

Cas smiled as he slowly pulled back, the head of his cock coating your bottom lip with the precome leaking from his slit before pushing back in. “There is much you don’t know about me.”

Your walls started to flutter around Michael again who groan. “She’s close..”

Castiel let his grace move to surround you, tingling at your nipples and clit. Your grip on Lucifer’s cock tightened and you jerked him as fast as you could trying to hold off, wanting all of them to come with you.

“ **Fuck!** ” Michael was first, his cock pulsing inside you and filling your cunt  for the second time. The feel of it triggered Gabe’s, and you cried out around Cas feeling both of their spendings leaking out around the cocks that tried to plug it in.

Castiel surprised you by briefly fucking your face until he came, and between the show, and your grip, Lucifer’s spendings coating your face while Castiel’s coated your throat and you came shaking around all of them.

“I think we all get a point for that.” Gabe laughed as you collapsed against Michael, unable to stay up anymore. Snapping his fingers, Gabe updated the scoreboard, a point for everyone. “Cas, does that say Team free will?”

Castiel nodded as he shed his trench coat. “Yes. As I told our brothers earlier, Sam and Dean are on their way.”

Gabe stared at Cas for a moment. “I’ve never wanted to join a team so bad in my life… Can I pool my points in with his?”

“ **No.** ” Lucifer and Michael answered in unison.


End file.
